The invention relates to a lawn recliner which is an adjustable lawn armchair with a vertically adjustable footrest that converts into an adjustable table for use with the armchair.
It is known to combine an adjustable armchair additionally with a vertically adjustable footrest, and to fashion the footrest proper as a children's table or children's bench.
The object of the present invention is to open up still further usage possibilities for an armchair, with the use of a vertically adjustable footrest.